Eu e você, sempre
by Thaissi
Summary: Simplesmente a terceirae última parte da trilogia Eu e você, sempre.


**Nota da autora:****:**Esse é a última songfic da trilogia Eu e você sempre de Harry e Gina. A primeira foi Assim caminha a humanidade e a segunda foi Tudo por nada.  Se você resolveu    ler esta  eu lhe aconselho a ler as outras duas primeiro para não  se confundir. Ah! E não se esqueçam de me mandar e-mails depois pra dizer o que estão achando, se ficou bom ou precisa melhorar, OK?Beijos então! thaissi@ig.com.br

EU E VOCÊ, SEMPRE 

Harry caminhou em direção ao seu tio que lhe esperava parecendo muito aborrecido(e estava).Antes de sair, porém, abraçou Rony e Mione depois seguiu o tio que resmungava coisas como ´´Anda logo moleque que eu tenho mais o que fazer .``Chegando em casa, seus tios trancaram a maioria de suas coisas no armário  deixando com ele apenas alguns pergaminhos e penas alem de alguns livros. 

     Ele sentou-se na cama e imediatamente pensou em Gina.´´ Como será que ela estaria agora?Será que está triste ou chorando?``Ele forçou-se a interromper os pensamentos ou então começaria a se sentir culpado. 

**_Logo, logo, assim que puder vou telefonar _**

**_Por enquanto tá doendo _**

**_E quando a saudade quiser me deixar cantar _**

**_Vão saber que andei sofrendo... _**

    E assim  foi o seu primeiro dia de férias, naquele lugar horrível , mas com o pensamento longe.Pensou em escrever para Gina mas acabou desistindo.´´ Só me escreva se você tiver certeza do que sente`` ela lhe dissera. E ele ainda não tinha certeza... 

     Os dias se passaram todos iguais na rua dos Alfeneiros.Harry fez quase todos os seus deveres de férias no primeiro mês, assim teria o outro mês livre para se divertir na casa dos Weasley. No momento estava tentando fazer seu dever do porções mas por mais que se esforçasse ele não conseguia fazer a redação sobre o veritasserum.´´ Eu devia pedir ajuda  à Gina, ela é tão boa em porções...Mas não é melhor eu falar com Mione, ela pode me ajudar.`` 

**_E que agora longe de mim _**

**_Você possa enfim,ter felicidade... _**

**_Nem que faça um tempo ruim _**

**_Não se sinta assim _**

**_Só pela metade. _**

     Então no dia do seu aniversário ele recebeu cartas de Rony,Mione, Gina(ela ainda era amiga dele) e uma de Cho.Abriu-a com curiosidade e leu o conteúdo sentindo uma imensa raiva.Dizia: 

_´´Olá, Harry! _

_Eu espero que você já tenha superado o que aconteceu entre a gente e que não esteja mais triste.Quero te desejar um feliz aniversário e te dizer que não estou magoada contigo por você ter tentado me esquecer nos braços daquela pirralha. Aliás, soube que você cansou de brincar no jardim de infância. Enfim você cansou de brincar com aquela Weasley... Bem, então me escreve. _

_                                                                          Um beijo, _

_                                                                               Cho Chang``  _

     Harry sentiu-se dominado pelo ódio quando sentou para responder.O que  diria? Ainda não tinha certeza do seu sentimento por Gina; mas também não gostou dos insultos que Cho dirigiu a ela. ´´ Quem ela pensa que é? Infantil foi aquela carta idiota! Depois ainda chamou a Ginny de criança. E pensar que eu gostava daquela garota...`` 

     No fim ele acabou desistindo de responder. Descobriu que não se importava mais com o que Cho dizia ou pensava. Estava claro que ela estava despeitada. Escreveu para Rony então, acertando tudo para ele ir à Toca na semana posterior. E sentiu que já tinha uma resposta para Gina: ele não gostava mais de Cho, não mesmo. 

**_Ontem demorei pra dormir _**

**_Estava assim, sei lá _**

**_Meio passional por dentro _**

**_Se eu tivesse o dom de fugir pra qualquer lugar _**

**_Ia feito um pé de vento... _**

     No dia 7 de agosto, como combinado, Arthur Weasley foi busca-lo na casa dos Dursley. Tio Valter tinha deixado-o ir pelo medo que tinha de Sirius Black.Chegou na lareira da casa pontualmente e levou Harry ante aos ohares de raiva dos tios do garoto. Chegando à Toca ele foi recebido com muito carinho por todos. Perguntou por Gina e lhe respondram que ela estava no quarto com dor de cabeça.Então ele subiu para vê-la, deixando Rony e Mione matarem as saudades lá embaixo. 

     A porta do quarto dela estava aberta e ela dormia. harry sentou-se na cama e ficou observando-a e pensando em como ela estava cada vez mais linda.´´ Dessa vez eu vou fazer tudo certo.`` pensou. E então ela acordou e o viu. 

--- Harry! A quanto tempo está aí?--- perguntou. 

--- Acabei de chegar, Ginny. Melhorou da dor-de cabeça? 

---Melhorei, obrigada.--- gina agradeceu e sentou-se na cama. 

--- Ginny, eu queria conversar com você.--- Harry falou num tom sério. 

---Nós já estamos conversando.---ela respondeu num tom leve. 

--- Eu quero conversar sobre a gente, sobre o que você me falou no dia em que terminou comigo.Você tinha razão:eu ainda gostava do Cho.Mas agora eu não gosto mais e quero que você me faça gostar de você.---ele falou tudo de uma vez só pois estava um pouco nervoso. 

**_Sem pensar no que aconteceu _**

**_Nada mais é meu, nem meu _**

**_Nem o pensamento _**

**_Por falar em nada que é meu _**

**_Encontrei o anel que você esqueceu _**

--- Eu não posso fazer você gostar de mim.Você pode até ter esquecido a Cho mas isso não garante que vá me amar, Harry, e eu não quero me machucar mais...--- Gina ainda estava falando quando Harry a interrompeu perguntando: 

---Isso é um não? 

---Me de alguns dias para pensar.--- ela pediu. 

---Tudo bem.--- ele respondeu com um sorriso e ela sorriu também. 

    Nesse momento os gêmeos entraram no quanrto e junto com Rony fizeram aquela bagunça enquanto Mione e Gina tentavem(inutilmente)por ordem no lugar. 

**_Aí foi que o barraco desabou _**

**_Nessa que meu barco se perdeu _**

**_Nele está gravado só você e eu! _**

    Alguns dias depois, os quatro foram ao Beco diagonal para comprar seus materiais. A visita ao Beco estava sendo ótima.Rony, Mione, Harry e Gina estavam tomando sorvete na Florean Frescue quando uma garota entrou no recinto e sentou-se numa mesa um pouco distante deles.No mesmo instante uma coruja deixou uma carta no colo de Harry. Ele leu e se levantou indo até a mesa da garota enquanto pensava´´Dessa vez ela passou dos limites.``  Ele chegou à mesa em que Cho estava e sentou-se em frente a ela dizendo: 

---Quando é que você vai parar de me mandar essas cartas idiotas? 

---Quando você adimitir que gosta de mim--- ela respondeu no mesmo tom agressivo. 

--- Eu gostei de você, Cho, e muito. Gostei, no passado. Não gosto mais.--- a voz dele passou para um tom mais melancólico. 

---E de quem você gosta? Da representante do jardim de infância?--- Cho continuava falando num tom agressivo e mordaz. 

--- Eu acho que a única criança aqui e você, Cho.--- à mençaõ do nome de Gina, Harry alteou o tom de voz e falou incisivamente.--- Você á quem ainda não entendeu que nosso namoro já acabou e que eu adoro a Gina.Ela é maravilhosa. Agora, por favor, Deixe-nos em paz. 

   Ouvindo isso Cho levantou-se e saiu da Sorveteria enquanto Harry voltou para a mesa um pouco sem graça. 

---É verdade aquilo que você disse sobre mim, Harry?--- Gina pergutou depois que ele sentou-se à mesa. 

--- É sim, Ginny, eu não sabia o quanto gostava de você até me ver sozinho nesa férias. Eu não parava de pensar em você. 

     Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram enquanto Rony e Mione observavam a cena. 

--- Nossa que cena linda!--- Mione fala baixinho 

--- Se você quiser a gente reproduz.--- Rony responde baixinho no ouvido dela. 

--- Adorei a idéia! 

**_Eu e você, sempre..._**


End file.
